Taylor-B025
Lieutenant Commander SPARTAN-B025, Taylor McClellan is a SPARTAN-IV super soldier, younger brother of UNSC officer's Jordan Scheib and Justin Scheib, and the leader of Abel Team. He is well known for his rationality, bravery, and honor. He is very close with most of his fellow SPARTAN IIIs in Abel, and is unusually friendly compared to most spartans. Taylor also has a romantic relationship with Rebecca Bright, daughter of Doctor Rowland A. Bright, whom was a father figure to the spartan. He was born on colony of Sylium II, the third and final son of a middle class family on the planet. He was orphaned when the Covenant glassed his planet in 2538, and after spending a year living in slums on Valyrian enlisted into the UNSC SPARTAN-III Project in 2539. Taylor was removed from Beta Company and placed in Project Abel shortly after his augmentation process. He participated in over a dozen operations, and participated in Operation: JAILBIRD in 2552 on Ignis II, and would later fight at the Fall of Reach. At Reach his actions saved many lives, including Rebecca Bright and other members of the Phalanx Academy. He escaped Reach on board the UNSC Blue Dawn, before the ship made it's jump into deep space and discovered the Forerunner portal station, the Labyrinth. Taylor would become a vital part of the UNSC's success against the Covenant and Flood on the Forerunner Shield World Uterria, and would almost single handedly save the Blue Dawn and its crew. Following the Battle of Uterria, Taylor participated in several more operations including the Battle of Earth, and the Battle of Installation 00. Following the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War, Taylor took a command position on board the first Galactic-Class carrier, the UNSC Silent Earth. Biography Childhood and Early Life SPARTAN-III Training Human-Covenant War Early Service OPERATION: JAILBIRD Fall of Reach Description Taylor-B025 is rather small for a spartan, standing at only 180.34 centimeters (5.11 Ft), and 170 pounds, he more than makes up for his diminutive stature with his bravery, intelligence, and awareness. He is described as lean, lanky, and rather tan for a spartan. Taylor has medium length dirty blond hair, and light blue eyes. He has a strong slightly jutting jaw and curved nose that bends slightly to the left. After the events on Ignis II it is noted he stops shaving and grows a rough neck beard. B025 was also nicknamed "The Werewolf" by his fellow spartans because of his large amount of body hair. Rebecca also notes Taylor's scars, one each shoulder, another across his left forearm, a large scare stretching up his right thigh, and a large scar stretching horizontally across the top of his groin. The spartan is well known for his speed, reflexes, and his extremely high awareness. Taylor placed in first in several of Abel's competitions, he was their top marksmen, fastest spartan, and the most strategic. His awareness is second to none, as he has unmatchable vision, and hindsight. Though talented with mostly any weapon, Taylor prefers his modified M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, and the 50. caliber M6J Handgun. He is also known to be very fond of guass cannons. Personality Taylor, is an outspoken, honorable, rational, and brave leader, however, he was not always, and he often experienced many hardships through out his youth before becoming the undisputed leader of Abel Team. The death of his parents left him a distant person, he even choose to stay out of contact with his older brothers, believing them to of died in the war as well. Once in the Abel Project, Doctor Bright often placed Taylor on a pedestal above his fellow Spartans seeing the potential of a true leader in him. However, Taylor's performances were sub-par to the rest of Abel, and he was looked down upon by many of his team members. With the help of the Doctor, Lieutenant Kabal A. James, and Rebecca Bright, Taylor slowly grew, and the dominant side of his personality did as well, displaying years of maturity beyond his age. Despite this hardening of his personality, Taylor maintained a strong sense of care for his fellow companions, and grew close with many UNSC personnel. Relationships Throughout his career B025 has developed many friendships with his fellow UNSC personnel. Several more prominent than the rest however. He was very friendly, and caring, and has gone above and beyond the call of duty to save the lives of his fellow UNSC brothers and sisters. He is close with multiple members from Castle Company, and Savage Platoon, and UNSC Navy personnel. His fellow Spartans in Abel Team have grown to respect him, and most, look up to Taylor as a leader. B025 gained the respect of Captain Owen Chester. Captain Chester is also one of the many people Taylor looks up to as a hero. Wolf Squad Taylor was very close with his fellow spartans in Wolf Squad, Austin-B009, Stephen-B015, Michael-B202, and Evan-B137. He considered them his best friends, especially Stephen, whom died in Taylor's arms during the Fall of Reach. All but Evan and Taylor survived from Wolf Squad, however, Taylor did not find out of Evan's survival for several months. The spartan blamed himself for his friend's deaths at first, but soon came to accept that they sacrificed their lives for him, and he used that as his motivation to avenge them and do the most he could for the UNSC and the universe. Rowland A. Bright Doctor Rowland A. Bright, was the chief research apart of the Abel Project, and hand picked the SPARTAN-III candidates for the project, including Taylor whom he saw the vast potential of. Taylor began to look up to Rowland as a father figure, and Rowland treated the young spartan as his son. Taylor was destined by the Doctor to lead Abel Team, and for a time, the amount of belief the doctor had in Taylor strained the spartan. However, as time went on, Doctor Rowland helped Taylor grow into a leader. Taylor was forced to watch Rowland die after being tortured and interrogated by Covenant forces. In his final moments Rowland once again expressed his belief in the spartan one last time, this helped push Taylor to growing even more as a leader. Since being reunited with his brothers, Jordan Schieb, and Justin Schieb, he has grown closer with them as well, making up for the years they spent separated. Rebecca Bright Taylor's deepest relationship is with Doctor Rowland's daughter, Rebecca Bright. The two first met at the Phalanx Academy, the headquarters of the Abel Project. Rebecca eventually joined the academy as a naval cadet, and Taylor grew quite attached to her. She was a large reason for the changes in his personality, Rebecca helped him suppress his anger and over come his insecurities. The two shared their first kiss during the Fall of Reach, as Taylor forced her to leave him behind during the assault on the Phalanx Academy, and would later have their first intimate encounter after the Blue Dawn's escape from Reach. They later began an open relationship in the events following Reach. Taylor protected Rebecca, and looked out for her. Captain Androw Karpov Captain Androw Karpov would become one of B025's biggest admirers, after Taylor saved the former commander during the events on the Forerunner Shield World, Uterria. After Androw was placed in command of the Blue Dawn, Taylor and the young captain worked in tandem to develop plans, and tactics. Eventually Taylor came to view Androw as a brother. Xavier-B003 Fellow Abel Team member, Xavier-B003 would become Taylor's best friend following the Fall of Reach. Xavier was one of the few members of Abel who had liked Taylor from the beginning. During the end of the battle on Reach, Taylor and Xavier saved each others lives several times while trying to escape the planet. The two formed a strong friendship, and team. Xavier later became the second in command of Abel Team behind Taylor, and to this day the two are still an inseparable team. Xavier has also seem to come to Taylor's rescue one several occasions. Taylor even refers to his fellow spartan as his "big dark guardian angel". Vad 'Ogaum Originally B025's biggest nemesis, Vad would become one of the spartan's biggest allies following the events on the shield world. Taylor became 'Ogaum's target after he destroyed the Covenant forces on Ignis II, and would hunt him from Reach all the way to Uterria. The two had several encounters, one escaping death narrowly each time. After the Great Schism, and Vad's abandonment in the krypt on Uterria, he is forced to team up with Taylor in order to escape. Through these events and the escape from the shield world, Vad and Taylor grew a competitive friendship, and a strong alliance after learning of the Covenant were on course to destroy the universe using the Halo Systems. After the end of the Human-Covenant War, Vad chooses to leave Thel 'Vadam's Covenant alliance and join Taylor on board the UNSC Silent Earth in it's exploration of the galaxy.